Goodbye
by Alivampie
Summary: Set after the election. What if what Zack said did hurt Cody. How far would he go to erase the pain?


Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own suite life.**

**Cody POV**

I sat alone on my bed, silent tears running down my face. I felt so alone, like the world had gone and left me behind. It wasn't the first time I had felt like this. The first time was when I started high school and had gotten bullied by some older students.

It had only been quick then, and I didn't let it get to me.

Then it started to happen more frequently, the bullying I mean. It happens now just about every day. The loneliness that came with it was hard to deal with too. it's a horrible feeling. It starts in my heart, then burns all through my chest and even to my stomach. But before, I had comfort.

My brother would help me. Zack, my older twin brother. I love him so much, he helped me with the feeling. It was subtle things that did it, like when he would ask me to play video games with him, or when he would smile at me in class.

I thought that he would always be there for me. I thought that I could trust him.

Today he proved me wrong.

At the election. All those things he said about me, they all hit me hard. He practically called me coward, a baby in front of everyone. Then he showed that picture, that personal picture that he promised he would keep to himself. He promised.

Yea, sure when everyone started calling me names he defended me but what did that matter, it was his fault they did it in the first place. He didn't even apologise.

I didn't even want to look at him anymore. Knowing that that was what he thought of me, and what he would tell everyone about me made me lose faith in him completely. If I couldn't trust him than who could I trust?

He told everyone my main secrets and they all laughed at me.

There was nothing left for me any more. My friend had left me, I got bullied in school and my brother betrayed me. What's the point in living?

At that point I knew what I had to do. Slowly, I moved from my bed and went to the bathroom.

Zack was out. I didn't know where and I didn't care.

First I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, then moved to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and turned to the mirror.

I hated what I saw. My skin looked pale, tearstains all over my face. I turned away to glance at the knife in my hand.

I dropped to the floor, still staring at it. What I was planning to do scared me a bit. I knew it was for the best.

I rolled up my sleeve and placed the cool blade against my wrist. I inhaled deeply, then sliced my wrist quickly. The pain was worse than I thought it would be, and the amount of blood that came out shocked me.

Ignoring the pain, I made another cut, slightly deeper.

The blood was starting to form a puddle on the floor now, and I was getting dizzy.

Unexpectedly, the knife fell from my hand and I fell to the floor. My breathing was getting heavier as the life was draining out of me. Everything began to blur and my eyelids were heavy. Giving in silently I let them close. Forever.

XXX

Zack POV

I walked into my suite, bored. I had been out with max and bob. We had gone to see a movie together after school. Cody would have gone with us, but Max and Bob didn't want him there because of what I said about him, so I just went.

I did feel bad for what I did to him, but his ideas were better than mine and I really wanted to win. He'll forgive me, he always does. It'll be alright in the morning.

I slammed the door behind me and dumped my coat in the closet. I think mom was at rehearsal.

"Cody!" I yelled wondering if he was home or not.

When I didn't receive an answer I went to our room.

I opened the door slowly and looked inside.

I didn't see him on his bed, so I yelled his name again.

Still no answer. He must be in the bathroom.

Getting frustrated, I walked to the bathroom door and pounded on it. It was locked so Cody must be in here.

"Cody. You okay?" he still didn't reply. So I kicked the door. "Cody. Either you open this door or I'm gonna kick it down"

Nothing.

"Okay, you asked for it."

I kicked the door as hard as I could, and it flew open. What I saw nearly made me sick.

Cody was sprawled on the floor, blood surrounding his body, a knife next to his hand. He was deathly pale.

"C-Cody" I stuttered starting to panic.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, I dived down next to him. Grabbing him. I started shaking him violently, yelling his name. I was crying now.

I leant my head on his chest, trying to fund a heartbeat, a sign of life. I couldn't find one.

I laid there and cried into his chest.

This was my fault and I knew it. I knew I was going to far by showing that picture. I promised him I wouldn't, but I did anyway. And everything I said about him. How could I? I didn't even consider what it would do to him, how he would feel. All I cared about was myself. I destroyed my brother, my twin brother.

What have I done?

I couldn't live without my brother, it wasn't possible. Not now. This was my fault. I knew that the guilt wouldn't go away, and the image of my brother's body, soaked in blood. I couldn't go on with that in my head. It would destroy me.

I knew what I would do.

I picked up the knife that lay next to my brother. The blood on it was cold, which showed that he had been dead for at least an hour.

I closed my eyes after grabbing my brother's cold hand. I put the point to my neck, and pulled it back a bit, before stabbing it in my neck, full force. It hurt, but that wouldn't last long.

I yanked it out and threw it, blood spewing from my mouth, and the wound. I collapsed onto Cody, still clasping his hand. I was losing blood fast, and it wasn't long before I lost consciousness. I would be with my brother, forever.

XXX

**A/N not the nicest of stories but hey, I had a bad day. I do hope you enjoyed. Please review. Have a nice day.**


End file.
